Fluids are often packaged in a container for delivery to a user. The packaged fluids in the container may be shipped from a manufacturing facility to a warehouse for storage. After some time in storage, the packaged fluids may be taken out of storage and used. When taken out of storage, the container must generally be opened to enable the fluids to be extracted and employed.
For example, inks such as, but not limited to, inks used in inkjet printers, are often packaged in an ink cartridge adapted for use in an ink delivery system (e.g., inkjet printer). The ink cartridge may have a fluid interconnect that facilitates ink extraction by the ink delivery system. A ship cap may be used to seal the ink cartridge during one or both of shipping and storage. The ship cap is then removed (e.g., by an end user) to allow the ink to be extracted. As such, the ship cap must both provide at least a fluid tight seal to prevent leakage of the ink during shipping and storage and be readily removable to enable ink extraction by an end user.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the above-referenced figures.